Cortys Gorland
' Cortys Gorland' is the daughter of Kenwell, and Coryne Gorland making her a member of House Gorland through her father, and a member of House Krinner through her mother. Following the Battle of Berne Cortys would be married to Alester Kresven of whom had just turned sixteen leaving quite the gap in age but when he showed himself to be an honorable young man who wouldn't restrict her from her passions the two begin to get along very well including the birth of twin boys. With Alester Kresven she has two children in the form of Kenwell, and Alester of which her son Kenwell and Alester were born twin boys shortly following their marriage and both are still young boys during the Driving Tide. Cortys Gorland was born the fourth child of her father Kenwell but unlike her older sister Ermelda she was very much a girl interested in swords far more then the quill and sewing needle. This would become more apparent after she was sent to be a lady in waiting for House Skane where she would befriend the warrior lady in Faye Skane of whom the two would constantly practise their sword fighting while they were supposed to be doing lady tasks in preperation for their eventual marriages. It was during this time that she would accompany Faye Skane to the Lucernian Academy as her personal handmaiden and this would lead to her friendship with Jasper Hale, and her sexual relationship with William Lovie III. of whom she engaged with many times as his moralistic fall was nearing its apex. Kenwell, and his two sons alongside his daughter Cortys would finally come together after years apart to take part in the Journey where they would support William Lovie III. of whom was able to convinse them was an honest young man, and through this they fought in both the Battle of Minas Ithil, and the Relief of Tree Hill before going to Lucerne and taking part in its retaking of sorts. Following the Jourey she would stay in Lucerne with her close friend Faye Skane with whom she joined in the Order of the Golden Dragon of which she became a very early member within. Following the Battle of Berne he would become enamored with Cortys Gorland and convinsed his father to marry him to her if her father would allow it, and after some convinsing he was married to Cortys Gorland of whom had before this had no intention of ever marrying and had made plans in her mind to basically be a hedge knight for her life within the Order of the Golden Dragon. Kenwell Gorland would lead House Gorland into the Invasion of Westbridge where alongside his two sons Beron, and Orys and his daughter Cortys they would all support the main thrust into Westbridge alongside their masterly house in House Skane. History Early History Cortys Gorland was born the fourth child of her father Kenwell but unlike her older sister Ermelda she was very much a girl interested in swords far more then the quill and sewing needle. This would become more apparent after she was sent to be a lady in waiting for House Skane where she would befriend the warrior lady in Faye Skane of whom the two would constantly practise their sword fighting while they were supposed to be doing lady tasks in preperation for their eventual marriages. Lucernian Academy It was during this time that she would accompany Faye Skane to the Lucernian Academy as her personal handmaiden and this would lead to her friendship with Jasper Hale, and her sexual relationship with William Lovie III. of whom she engaged with many times as his moralistic fall was nearing its apex. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Order of the Golden Dragon Following the Jourey she would stay in Lucerne with her close friend Faye Skane with whom she joined in the Order of the Golden Dragon of which she became a very early member within. Marriage Following the Battle of Berne he would become enamored with Cortys Gorland and convinsed his father to marry him to her if her father would allow it, and after some convinsing he was married to Cortys Gorland of whom had before this had no intention of ever marrying and had made plans in her mind to basically be a hedge knight for her life within the Order of the Golden Dragon. Family Members Relationships Alester Kresven See Also : Alester Kresven Faye Skane See Also : Faye Skane Jasper Hale See Also : Jasper Hale Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Member of the Order of the Golden Dragon Category:House Gorland Category:Vandal Category:House Krinner Category:People of Nostheim